


All for you

by Darkfairyforever22



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Established Relationship, M/M, Modern Era, Mpreg, Post Mpreg, Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris Are Best Friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 05:23:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20902319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkfairyforever22/pseuds/Darkfairyforever22
Summary: Bill had news that he never got to share with his parents because they blame him for Georgie's death.  Lucky for him he has Stan's supportive parents to stand in and man is he lucky.





	All for you

"Its all your fault he died! You should have talked him out of leaving the house!" Zach Denbrough yelled at his sixteen year old son, Bill.

Bill bit his bottom lip to keep from crying. He had wanted to tell his dad about the news he had but he knew he couldn't tell him now. 

"Get out of my house! Don't you dare come back here!" Zach yelled at Bill. 

Bill turned around and got back into his grandfather's old truck. He drove away from the house blinking rapidly to clear his vision. 

He pulled off to the side of the road and called his longtime boyfriend, Stanley Uris. 

"Hey babe, how did it go?" Stan's voice was filled with hope.

"It was a complete disaster. He kicked me out." Bill sobbed harshly. 

Stan sighed his heart aching for his boyfriend. "Did you at least manage to grab your stuff?"

"Yyyeah. I I I got all of it." Bill stuttered. 

"Come home babe. Just come home we will figure it all out." Stanley yearned to hold his boyfriend in his arms. "I love you." 

Bill hung up not saying anything else. Stanley stared at the phone in his hands and sighed deeply. 

Stanley walked down to the kitchen and sat at the barstool. 

"Have you heard from Bill?" Marsha Uris asked her son.

Stanley nodded. "Yeah...it um..it didn't go well. Were you and Dad serious when you said that Bill could live here?"

Marsha nodded. "Yes we were. Did it go that badly?"

"They kicked him out. I think more was said but I don't know what it was. He sounded so broken mom. He was stuttering again." Stanley dragged a hand down his face. 

Marsha reached out to hold her son's hands. "Stan, baby don't worry. Your dad and I are here to help. The only thing you and Bill need to worry about is getting your education. Anything you need for this baby, your dad and I will help you get it." 

"I'm sorry we weren't more careful.." Stan whispered feeling worried now about his impending fatherhood. 

"Don't be. Life happens, the only thing I want from you is a promise to be there for Bill. He has a ton of emotions happening at once and he won't be able to go back to school until after winter break. He will get lonely." Marsha smiled warmly at her son.

Stan smiled brightly. "Of course I'm going to be there for him. I love him. I was thinking we could maybe trade in my car get a more practical car for Bill and the baby. Would that be ok?"

"I'll talk to your dad about it but I don't see why not. We still need to sit and make a list of who to invite to the baby shower."

"Oh god no, Bill doesn't want a baby shower. He begged me not to have one. Could we just do a dinner and a movie night with friends? He really hasn't told many people."

"I don't see why not. How about this Friday?"

Stan nodded. "That sounds good. Man I'm gonna be a dad in two months. What if I mess up?"

"You won't hun, we won't let you."

When Bill arrived Stan met him outside. He reached over and helped Bill out of the car. Once out of the car he held his shaking boyfriend. "It'll be ok. Everything will be fine. I promise you that."

Later that night Stan found Bill sitting in the nursery for their daughter that they planned to name, Charlie. 

"Bill, babe are you ok?" 

Bill looked up. He shrugged. "I tried to tell them. I really did but they didn't let me say anything. They were cleaning Georgie's room. My mom wouldn't even look at me. My dad told me it was my fault that he died."

Stan crossed the doorway and sat on the floor next to his boyfriend. "You know it wasn't your fault right? They caught the killer and even put him in prison."

Bill shrugged folding the same onesie for the tenth time. "I guess so. They are always gonna believe it's my fault."

Stan sighed before pulling Bill into his arms. "It wasn't your fault and if they can't see that then they are idiots for losing both their sons."

Bill started sobbing into Stan's chest. Stan let Bill cry for a good long while before he encouraged his boyfriend to come to bed. 

Bill stood and looked at his group of friends waiting for someone to say something. He prayed to god that Richie Tozier wouldn't be that person. 

Ben Hanscom recovered from the news first. "Wait so you two are having a kid in September?"

Bill nodded. "Around the last week it she's on time."

Beverly Marsh made an ungodly screech. "Oh my god! That's so exciting!"

"This has got to be a joke." Eddie Kaspbrak pulled his inhaler out and took a nice long pull. 

Mike Halon was smiling and clapping Stanley on the shoulder.

Richie Tozier finally recovered and turned to Bill. "Is it like having an alien in your stomach?"

Bill laughed. "No, I just get tired a lot and I can't sleep a full night anymore. I'm constantly waking up to pee."

Richie nodded. "So what are you having?"

"A girl, we're naming her Charlie Ember."

Bev smiled. "That's so sweet!"

"Isn't Charlie a boy name?" Ben tilted his head in wonder. 

"Actually its unisex now." Stanley commented smiling. "Bill found it in a book."

"What about school?" Eddie asked as they started to dig into the pizza.

"I won't be coming back until after winter break."

"Lucky fucker." Richie ribbed Bill.

"I have to have a baby and still do school work Richie, I wouldn't call that lucky." Bill groaned laying a hand on his small bump.

"Is she kicking again?" Stanley asked reaching over and gently rubbing the spot where Bill's hand was just resting. 

"That's so sweet!" Bev cooed 

The start of the school year, Bill was started to feel depressed knowing that Stan got to leave the house for eight hours a day and Bill was home alone doing school work on his laptop. Bill managed to keep his grades up and all his assignments turned in even if it was getting harder by the day. 

Bill was now two weeks past his due date and Charlie still hadn't come. The moment Stanley got home from school Bill grabbed his hand.

"We're going on a walk. This baby is coming out one way or another, let's start walking." 

Stanley smartly choose not to say that it wasn't walking but more so a waddle at this point for Bill. He followed his boyfriend for a long walk around the neighborhood ignoring the stares Bill was getting. When walking didn't work Bill tried a long soak in a hot bath. When that didn't work Mark, Stanley's dad presented Bill with a bowl of chili. 

"Give this a try Bill. Made Marsha go into labor two hours later. Works every time." 

Bill took the chili and ate a good portion of it. "God, I hope it works. I am so sick of being pregnant."

Sure enough when the family was sitting around the living room Bill felt contractions hit him hard.

"Finally!" He shouted in relief struggling to stand. 

Stanley jumped scared at the noise.

"Slow down there kiddo, the hospital will just send you home if the contractions are anything over five minutes apart. When we get to seven minutes apart we will head out. Little miss Charlie might take her time." Mark smiled at Bill. 

Bill sank back against the sofa with a groan. He poked at his belly. "Dont do this to me Char, make it quick please?"

Marsha turned to Bill. "I'll time them. When this one ends you tell me to start and tell me to end when the next one comes along."

Bill nodded grumpily. Mark took Stanley out of the room.

"You ok there son? You're looking a little white."

"What if I fuck this up? I can't lose them." Stanley brought his nails up to his teeth and started chewing on them.

Mark pulled Stanley's hands away from his face. "Come with me. Let's go check the hospital bag. Make sure we aren't missing anything."

By the time Mark and Stanley had packed both the baby bag and a bag for Bill, the contractions were five minutes apart. Mark drove them to the hospital where things were moving quickly. 

Mark pulled Stanley aside while Bill was checked in. "Son, you have to put your brave face on. I know you're terrified but Bill is even more so. He's going to be looking to you for every ounce of strength you have. He needs it. Your mom will be there with you but she needs you to be strong too. I'm gonna be in the waiting room. You can do this I promise you. I love you kid." 

Stanley hugged his dad tightly and squared his shoulders back. "You can do this Stanley."

After six long hours Charlie Ember made her entrance into the world screaming loudly. Stanley never knew his heart could feel so full as he looked at Bill and Charlie resting peacefully. He gently kissed Bill's forehead. 

"Thank you babe. You were perfect."


End file.
